


Innuendos

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: "So Dorian…  should I replace the curtains or leave them off in case your magic has a repeat performance?"





	Innuendos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



"So Dorian… should I replace the curtains or leave them off in case your magic has a repeat performance?" Bull asked, leaning close so only Dorian could hear what he was asking.

Dorian scowled, grateful Bull was mentioning this while they were alone rather than while traveling. "It is of no concern of mine what garish fabric you hang from your window."

Bull grinned. "You mean that you don't mind if I use your silky undergarments as a window covering?"

"Those are expensive you brute!" Dorian hissed. "Use them in such a manner and you will be punished."

"Promises, promises."


End file.
